Silent Hill: Resurrection
by PD123
Summary: A car crash leads to a man being lost inside the town, and a wrong turn leads a small group to Silent Hill. When the two characters meet, how will they fend? Will they realize their sins? Rated T for violence and occasional language. One scene based directly off SH Homecoming. Please review, and I'll continue!
1. Chris's Story Begins

Normal seems like a false word to describe me.

I do my taxes, walk my dog. I eat. Sleep. Dream. I go to sporting events. I take jogs at the park. Exercise. Visit the doctor. Go to the store.

That's what a normal person does, right?

Of course. But... I do all these things... but I am still not normal.

Now, insane is much too strong. I see myself as perfectly sane. My doctor agrees.

Disturbed fits better. Scarred. Messed up. The things I have seen weren't meant to be seen. Not by human eyes.

I will tell you my story, only on the case that it is never spoken of.

Silent Hill. A resort town that makes income on tourism. Small population. But a great place to visit.

I had been there many times, on summer vacations and field trips. Never have I considered anything wrong with it.

One day, I was at my apartment, working on some college work. It was early summer, and I was off on break.

My phone rang.

I picked it up without looking at the number and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Chris?"

I froze. Dropped my pen. A lump formed in my throat.

"K...Kim?"

She sounded distressed. "Help me, Chris!"

"Kim, where are you?!"

"Sile- H-" The reception was terrible.

"What? Where?"

"Silent -ill!"

"Silent Hill?" I asked.

"Chris, help me!"

The call was lost.

Kim. My childhood friend who has been missing for years. Now she was calling me, telling me to come to Silent Hill.

I decided. I was going.

I packed up all neccesities in a suitcase, including my switchblade just in case. Next was the car for the drive to the town.

It was a boring drive. My mind raced the whole time, planning out where I would go and what I would say.

I saw the sign.

BHRAMS 20  
^ SILENT HILL 5

As soon as I passed the sign, a fog began to form in the night. Barely noticable at first, but thicker as I progressed. My headlights made the road barely visable. What was this?

The radio, that was playing a calm country song, suddenly began to emit static, like it would if it was caught between two stations, but that was impossible. It was the local Silent Hill radio station, why would the reception be bad?

I fiddled with it, but whatever station I landed on, the static was the same. Finally, I gave up, and switched off the radio. But it still was making the same noise. What the hell?

I looked up just in time to see Kim standing in the middle of the road.

I twisted the wheel violently in an attempt to dodge her, but the car flipped sideways on it's head. I was out before I knew what had happened.

I awoke surprisingly unhurt. I checked myself first. Not a scratch.

Secondly, I realized the car was upside down.

The first thing I did was go to unbuckle the seatbelt which had saved my life. It was stuck.

I cursed and thought of what to do. I pulled the knife out of my pocket, ejected the blade, and cut the seatbelt. I fell on my head then tumbled to the top of the car. I quickly grabbed anything I could, which was my phone, a map of the town, and the knife. I then kicked backwards, knocking the door away. I crawled backwards, then got to my feet, dizzy. It took a second to recover. Then I used the phone and called 911.

Only static on the other end.

"Shit." I grumbled, then put the phone on its clip.

Think, Chris, think. I decided to walk to Silent Hill. It couldn't be too far. I had drove a fair distance from the sign before the crash.

I had walked only a few minutes through the fog before I came to the sign.

WELCOME TO SILENT HILL.

Kind of a bitter greeting. The sign was worn down severely.

I shrugged and moved on.

Finally, I came to the Silent Hill Main Street. The street was long, with shops along both sides. But something wasn't right. None of the shops were few of the shops had working lights. The cars seemed to be broken down, all of them. Not a person in sight.

A shop to the left boasted a large, working neon sign. It was a giant blue I, meaning it was a tourist information kiosk. I moved toward it and peered in the glass doors. The place was not only empty, it was destroyed. Papers were everywhere. Drawers opened. Chairs tipped. It looked like the place had been ransacked.

I pulled the door open and went inside.

On the desk was a note. I went to it and looked at it.

To all who read this:

Look in the back for the locker. Take what you need, but leave some for others.

CJ.

Well that was damn strange. I decided to follow the orders and look in the back of the store.

I went to the door and went in.

The place was quiet and cool. It was a lounging area that was just as destroyed as the front of the building.

A locker rested near one of the chairs. Luckily, it was cracked, so I could simply pull it open.

Inside was boxes of 9mm bullets, flashlights, knives, first aid kits, backpacks and walkie-talkies.

Strange. What was all this for?

One of the walkie-talkies interrupted my thoughts. It was screeching static like my car radio had done. I grabbed it, annoyed, and tried to shut it off.

I could barely hear over the radio, but I vaguely heard the sound of footsteps. I turned.

It wasn't a human. I knew that instantly. It had two legs and was walking on them, but it wasn't walking like a person. It was staggering. Each footstep was heavy. It was walking as if it was carrying a great weight on its back.  
The thing had no arms.  
That was an exaggeration. It had arms, per se, but they were... trapped inside. Okay, it's hard to explain. Basically, the thing looked like it was trapped in a straight-jacket made of its own skin. The flesh was stretched around so it trapped the thing's arms inside, then bonded together. It was a gruesome sight.  
The rest of the body was covered in the same skin. There was no facial features, only a smooth flat face like the rest of the body. The only feature on the thing's whole body was a large, gaping, black hole in the center of it's chest. Dripping out of the hole was a black liquid that burnt into the ground when it touched it. Is that... Acid?  
As you would suspect, I was stunned in fear as it staggered toward me. As soon as it was within range, it reared back and sprayed a large gush of the liquid out. I barely moved out of the way in time, and the acid covered one of the chairs, eating into it until the chair was no more.  
Nightmare or not, I felt the overwhelming urge to fight back. I pulled out my switchblade and jumped at it, stabbing into the top of its head. The creature shrieked through some unseeable mouth. Red blood sprayed from the wound, and it fell to the floor, apparently dead.  
What. The. Hell.  
Was this a dream? Was I hallucinating? Questions formed in my head quicker than I could answer them.  
It's okay, Chris. It's a dream. I'll wake up soon.  
But something inside told me it wasn't a dream. That this... thing was as real as the car crash had been.  
What now?  
Years of zombie movies and video games took over. If I had learned anything from them, it was to collect supplies, then look for Kim.  
I needed a weapon. The thought of touching the creature's skin to pull out the knife was unbearable. I turned back to the locker and grabbed one of the combat knives. I slipped it and its sheath into my pocket, then grabbed a first aid kit and a water bottle, shoving them in a backpack, putting it on my back. I also retrieved a flashlight. It was a clip-on flashlight, that could be clipped to a shirt or belt to illuminate the area while keeping hands free. I was wearing a blue hoodie with a shirt pocket, so I clipped the flashlight to the pocket, but left it off for now.  
The final item was the walkie-talkie. It had given loud static as the monster had approached. Maybe it detected the creatures?

It was worth a try. I clipped that to my belt.

Time to find Kim, then get the hell out of this town.

I left out the front door. The town was quiet, the fog making sight awful. If any of those Straightjacket creatures came at me, it wouldn't be until they were very close for me to see them. That was a problem.

There was also a light snow falling, but the town wasn't cold. It seemed to be a permanent room temperature.

I walked down main street, hand on the handle of the knife in case I needed it. I noticed a grocery store. I went to it and tried the door, but it was locked. Shame.

Next was a small pharmacy. The doors were open. I decided it was worth it to take a look. I eased my way in, quietly.

The place was pitch black. I flipped on the light, and the room was illuminated. As with the information place, the room was destroyed, probably ransacked. Most of the important stuff looked gone. No need to remain.

I left and switched off the light. Ready with the knife, I continued to move slowly through Silent Hill.

Thus far, disturbed was too light of a word. Come on. Who wouldn't go insane trapped in a foggy ghost town with nothing but monsters to keep you company?

What if this was one of those single monster deals? What if I had killed the only creature?

Something approaching through the fog ended that theory.

It was another Straightjacket. This thing was moving in the same type of deformed walk, with black acid dripping from the gaping hole. The radio emitted loud static as it came closer, proving the theory.

As much as I wanted to fight it, there was a difference between fight and flight. Fight could risk my life, and I needed that to find Kim. And I would rather not be eaten into by burning acid.

I ran around the monster, staying out of range in case it tried an attack.

But as I moved past it, another of the same monster came out if the fog at me.

How many of these things are there?

The only option was to go back. But when I turned, a third Straightjacket creature came at me from that direction!

Now I was against a building, with three Straightjackets coming from the front, left and right, staggering closer and closer. I was trapped.

Just as they entered spraying range, I realized what I was against. The door for a hardware store! Saying a silent prayer, I tried the door.

Open!

I frantically ran inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. The Straightjackets were too stupid to realize their acid could burn through the glass, so they just tried to open the door with the arms they didn't have. I was safe, for now.

I stared at the creatures for a minute. How many were there? Had they killed everyone in the town, took it over? That would explain the lack of people and disrepair of the buildings.

No time to think about that now.

I took a look through the store. It was in just as bad shape as the others had been, but a lot of supplies still remained, particularly several chainsaws. I imagined myself in a B-Movie zombie flick armed with a chainsaw, chopping up the undead. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to use a chainsaw, so it was useless.

Also hanging on the wall was a large buzzsaw. The blade was stained with blood, as if someone had recently used it to kill one of the creatures, or worse yet, a person. I decided not to think about it.

On a nearby table was a pumpkin, carved into the smiling face of the cliche jack-o-lantern. The strange part was, it was looking directly at me.

Creeped out, I moved toward the checkout lines. As if a gift sent by the Lord above, there was a dirty silver revolver sitting on one of the checkout belts, as if waiting to be checked out.

I picked it up. It was a 44. Magnum, one of the strongest guns in the world. A gun of that strength would definitely kill a Straightjacket, but there were two problems. First, the lack of ammo. Second, the gun was broken and unfireable.

I decided to take it with me anyway under some strange impulse.

Something else that caught my eye was a flyer taped to the window, as people do to promote small businesses.

Come to CJ's fix it shop! You have it? We'll fix it!

The rest was faded out, but there was also an address. A fix-it shop? The broken gun came to mind. Perhaps I could fix it there using some tools? Unlikely, but it was worth a try.

I cross checked the address with the map. It wasn't too far.

I pocketed the map and went to the door I had came in. The Straightjacket creatures were gone. I opened the door and ran into the fog, heading toward the location. I stayed near the sidewalk so I knew where the turnoff was, and when I reached it, I continued to follow the road.

Finally, I saw the sign. CJ'S FIX-IT SHOP. It occurred to me that CJ was the same name on the note in the information building. Coincidence? Maybe. But right now, it didn't really matter. I entered the front door.

To my surprise, a man was sitting at a desk in the center of the room. His chair tipped back like a bored schoolkid would do, he had both feet on the desk. He was wearing a lumberjack shirt and a baseball cap. Definitely a redneck. The rest of the room was covered in junk, save for a small path from the desk to the door. A shotgun lay on a nearby chair, probably for creatures.

I approached. "Are you CJ?"

"Yeah." He said without looking up from his project, an old radio he was fiddling with. "What do you need?" He sounded like he didn't know how bad it was outside.

I placed the revolver on the desk. "Can you fix this?"

He put down the radio and inspected the weapon. "It's in pretty rough shape. Is a little boy like you supposed to be handling guns?" He chuckled.

I didn't laugh.

"Yeah, I can fix it." He said, laying on the desk. "Could take a couple of days, though."

Am I going to be here that long?

He seemed to read my mind. "How 'bout a trade then?" He asked. I nodded.

He reached in a desk drawer and opened it, pulling out an item. It was a Colt handgun, that looked to be in working order. "You know how to use this?"

I nodded as he handed me the weapon. It could hold 8 rounds and could pack a decent punch. It was fully loaded, but there was no extra ammo.

"Thank you." I said.

"Watch yourself out there." He said as he returned to fixing the radio.

I left the building satisfied. With the deadly weapon in hand, I went back onto the street.


	2. Jeff's Story Begins

**Alright, the chapters of the story that involve Jeff are going to be written by Shjon L, another writer. Each chapter will alternate the points of view between the authors.**

He hated this. He hated these people. If you asked Jeff Patterson if there was anything he didn't hate at the time, he probably wouldn't have answered. He was with four other people, walking down a foggy path to a place he had never heard of with a bunch of people he hated. No surprise. This time, however, it was mutual. Two of them were boys, Randall and Chuck. Each had an undeserved dislike of Jeff. The only reason he was on this stupid trip with them was because of the other two in the group - the girls who thought it would be funny to watch their boyfriends be upset by Jeff's presence. The only reason Jeff had actually gone from there was his little brother, Liu. He had insisted on it; any chance for him to try and make friends. And look where it had gotten him. On a foggy trail with a bunch of jerks.

"So...when do we actually get there?" Jeff asked. The two girls, Amber and Kate, just giggled at the question, as if it had been a joke. Randy, the only one who had actually been to the place before, seemed to be getting angry, as if it was the stupidest question he had ever heard.

"Look, punk, Silent Hill is literally minutes away. Its way better than anything you-" He stopped mid-sentence. He stopped walking, too. Jeff walked to the front of the group, where he could finally see what they had seen. Maybe he was expecting something...different. The Silent Hill Randy had been carrying on about looked absolutely nothing like what Jeff saw. Because all he saw was ruins.

"You have an interesting sense of decor," Jeff commented. Randy shot him a look, before dashing ahead. The overall group followed, with the exception of Jeff, who walked with his hands in his white hoodie for warmth. He pulled up the hood when he realized it was snowing. Snowing in the fog. It wasn't heavy, but he didn't want snow piling up in his long, brown hair. He caught up with his group shortly, to find them all standing in the center of a road, staring at the ruins around them in disbelief.

"This place was spotless not a few months ago..." Randy stuttered. Jeff stared around at the stores, houses, small restaurants or diners, and all he saw was decades of abandonment. He wasn't impressed like he would've been had he been expecting ruins. This was pretty much a sure sign that these people had wasted his time. He would have to lie to Liu, then. Jeff strolled past the group of statues in the middle of the road, shivering slightly. He walked over to an abandoned car, parked in front of a diner. It was pretty much wrecked. His immobile companions had joined him. The only thing he saw of any true value in the rust bucket of a car was a kitchen knife, which shouldn't have been there. To Jeff's utter surprise, Randy had the group start piling into the car.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that thing?" Jeff asked Randy, who was in the driver seat. Jeff stood outside next to him, and received yet another look of absolute loathing.

"What does it look like, dumbass? I'm driving us out of this place." Jeff remembered the short walk they had taken from their car parked out of town. This was stupid, and wasn't going to work. Leave it to the football player to be the teams brains. He looked at the idiots in the car.

"I feel this would be a bad time to tell you it's still technically stealing," Jeff added, trying to provoke some intelligence out of Randy. He didn't get it. Instead, he heard a cry of rage from the driver's seat. Aww, he hurt the big guy's feelings. But he also knew that the big guy could hurt a bit more than Jeff's feelings.

Randy opened the door, attempting to close the distance between him and his blue-eyed taunter. Instinctively, Jeff kicked the door shut as hard as he could, crushing Randy's hand. The sickening crunch of bone made Randy cry out in as much surprise than pain. Jeff didn't dare let off the pressure, realizing exactly what he just did. Randy's friend, Chuck got out the passenger side, rounding on Jeff. He didn't have a choice at this point. Self defense... right?

Jeff took his foot off the car door, planting it for power. He launched his fist as hard as he could at the incoming Chuck, catching him in his enlarged center. Chuck was winded, allowing Jeff to shove him headfirst through the empty window, further crushing Randy's hand. Now he'd done it. The girls in the back were screaming at him; one might have even been crying. Jeff raised his hands peaceably, when an earsplitting noise cut off all of them.

The car's radio had burst into life, and it sounded as if the volume was maxed. The bustle of bodies in the car tumbled out at a surprisingly high speed, standing beside Jeff with little regard for his previous car was too damaged to possibly have been able to do this. Jeff didn't even need to point it out this time; even Randy knew it was wrong. It wasn't the only thing.

Jeff suddenly became aware of the fog around him. It wasn't all a lightish-grey, like he had originally thought. He could make out shadows now - shadows of buildings and cars, and maybe even people. That's what he had thought. He turned around, and saw that one of those very shadows were coming towards them from across the street. Jeff literally had words on the tip of his tongue when he took a closer look.

The shadowy figure had no arms, walking with a crazed stagger. No- Jeff could see arms. They were pinned to his chest. Under his skin. Jeff backed away immediately, his fight-or-flight reflex choosing the latter. It seemed everyone else had decided to do the same. The thing had another surprise in store for them - a gaping hole in it's chest.

"What the hell is that?" Chuck cried aloud. He had doomed himself. The armless atrocity lurched towards him - launching a wave a black, thick liquid over his face and the car behind him. He screamed so loud Jeff thought his ears would explode, and quickly saw why. That black shit was acid. Jeff watched in horror as the boy's face was eaten away, along with the car around him. The girls screamed, and tore off. Jeff didn't realize what Randy was doing - Randy had grabbed Jeff with his good hand, and shoved him towards the creature. Jeff panicked - dipping his shoulder before slamming the creature. Jeff no longer focused on Randy; he was focused on survival.

The creature was slammed into the ground by Jeff's weight, it's head cracking sickeningly against the ground. It would have knocked out a normal human. But this thing wasn't human. Jeff had to roll off of it, for it unleashed another wave of acid. Unfortunately for it, it was lying flat on it's back. It was splattered with it's own fluid, writhing on the ground as it ate itself away. Jeff took a few steps back, and bumped into the driver's door. He remembered the knife from earlier, and grabbed it off the floor of the seat. He turned around, prepared to use - as best he could. He had thought it would have melted itself into a stain on the pavement, only to see the monster back on it's feet, charging him.

Jeff didn't even think. He charged back, clotheslining the creature back to the ground. Jeff thanked God for it's poor balance. The thing writhed on the ground, attempting to shake free. In a panic, Jeff raised the knife, and drove it down as hard as he could. The knife cleaved through the Acid Spitter's head, nearly cutting it in two. It didn't stop, and he took it a sign that neither should he. Stab. Stab. Stab. Jeff soon realized that it had stopped moving. His white hoodie was now stained with red splatters of blood over his front, a small portion over his face. But he was alive. That was all he knew for sure.

Jeff stood up uneasily, well aware that the shadows in the fog weren't innocent. The knife quivered in his hand, prompting him to put it in his back pocket. Randy and the others had gone that way, toward the shadows of the larger buildings. Randy knew his way around. Without even realizing it, Jeff slowly walked away from Chuck's melted corpse, stumbling after Randy and the others.


	3. The Girl in the Window

I wandered the streets, quickly getting lost in the giant maze. The roads twisted and bended, and the damn fog obscured vision. The streets were covered in Straightjacket monsters, but luckily I didn't fire a shot yet. It was easier to run past the slow beasts.

With each step my confidence dropped. What if she isn't here? What if I am imagining it all?

I shook the thoughts out of my head. It was all deadly real. This place was dangerous, and I needed to get Kim out of here, before she was killed by one of the creatures.

I happened to look up at a nearby building. Like all the others, it looked like it had been abandoned for years. Nothing special.

A shadow.

I looked at the window. I had seen it. There had been a human-like shadow in that window!

I charged toward the doors, opening them and going in.

The place was pitch black and silent. I flicked on the light, illuminating the room. It appeared to be the lobby of a motel.

Where am I?

I pulled out the Silent Hill map and lit it with the flashlight. It seemed I was in the Woodside Apartment Building, on the Northwest corner of the town.

Jeez, I had gone far.

Well, I was on the first floor. I had seen the shadow on a second floor window. The second floor was my destination.

But I don't know the layout of the place. I need a map.

As if an answer to my silent request, I spotted a map taped to the wall. As I approached, I saw it showed the various emergency exits. That would be useful if I needed a quick escape.

I studied the map and determined the nearest stairwell. Then I folded it and shoved it in my pocket with the town map.

I climbed the stairway quietly, not wanting to alert a creature if one was near. I pushed open the door to the second floor, finding a long, dark, and empty hallway. The flashlight only illuminated a small distance, so if there were creatures down the hall, I wouldn't be able to see them.

The left side of the hall had rooms facing the street, so I had to look in those. The even numbered rooms were on the left, 202, 204, etc.

First thing's first. I moved to room 202 and tried the door. It was jammed and unopenable. I moved forward and tried the next room. It was again jammed.

Seriously?

Room 206 was next. I wasn't expecting anything, but it happened to be unlocked. Sweet.

I eased it open, going in. The room was empty, but what would you expect? There were little to  
no people in the town. I guess I was glad there was no monsters in the room.

I used the toilet briefly, then scanned the room to make sure I wasn't missing anything important. I wasn't.  
I left the room and tried the next door. It was jammed as well, but 210 was unlocked. I eased my way in.

There was a figure standing in the center of the room, but all I could see was a black silhouette, because of the backlighting from the window. All I could tell was that it was female (based on the obvious signs) and it appeared to be frozen in place.

I shined the flashlight to get a better look. As soon as I did, the figure violently sprung to life. The radio went crazy again.

Oh god.

It was another monster. It appeared to be a human female dressed in a skimpy nurse outfit, revealing massive amounts of cleavage. But a couple features stood out. Firstly, its pale white skin. Secondly, it's walk, that looked as if it had little to no control over its legs. Thirdly, it had no face.

No eyes. No mouth. No ears. Only a smooth bump where a nose should be. But somehow, it knew where I was, as it staggered toward me, a sharp knife in hand.

"S-Stay back!" I stuttered, pulling out my own knife in a threatening position.

It was like trying to tell a bear to sit. Despite its slow walking speed, it lunged forward surprisingly fast, swinging the knife in a downwards stab directed toward the head. I instinctively caught its wrist with my free hand. It used its free hand to grab the back of my head and push me toward the knife's blade with surprising strength.

I struggled for a minute before I realized I had my knife. Quickly, I stabbed forward, impaling it in the skin right above its breasts. It cried out in pain as I stabbed again and again, repeatedly until its grip weakened and its legs gave out. I let it go, and it fell to the floor, apparently dead.

There's more than one type of these things!

I took a second to recover from the attack. But when I looked up, I noticed a corpse of a man. He was mutilated, obviously killed via knife. The nurse's doing.

I lost it and puked all over the floor. Deformed, terrifying monsters was one thing. But a dead person? A whole different story.

I recovered after a second and took a swig from the water bottle. My mind straightened out. This supported my theory of the monsters having killed everyone in the town. But wouldn't there be more than one dead person?

There was no time to ponder the mystery. I returned the knife to its sheath and left the room soundlessly.

Room 212 and 214 were both jammed, but 216 was open. I went inside, moving slow, ready for an attack on the other side of the door.

Luckily, this room had no monster. Instead, it housed a girl. She was his age or older, with long, dark hair and pale skin. She wore a black skirt and red button-up shirt. At first I thought it was Kim, but the hair was wrong.

"Hello?"  
She turned. "Who are you?"  
I walked in. "Sorry to disturb you. Were you the one at the window?"  
"Yeah." She spoke. "You must be the guy from outside. Not safe to wander the streets."  
"I'm looking for someone." I said, getting to the point. "A girl, my age. Long, blonde hair. Freckles."  
"Sorry." She said. "Your girlfriend?"  
"No, just a friend." I said. I caught myself staring into her eyes. "Sorry, you are the second real person I have seen around."  
"I've seen a few."  
"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
"Mhm."  
"Can I ask you some questions about what's going on here?"  
"Go for it. I don't know how much I can tell you, but sure." She said, sitting on the bed. I closed the door behind me and walked in.  
"Are you from around here?"  
She laughed as if it was the most absurd question I could have asked. "No."  
"What happened to the people here?"  
"Beats me." She said. "I was on a hike when I ended up here. There are some screwed up things out there."  
"Yeah, I saw." I said grimly. "How long have you been here?"  
"Not sure. Feels like weeks, but it couldn't be more than a few days."  
"How many... uhm... people are there? Like you and me?"  
"Not many. A few." She stood up again, went to the window. She stared outside. "Do you believe in Hell?"  
"Yes." I gulped.  
"I think that's where we are."  
Silence for a moment. Then she spoke again.  
"There's something wrong with this town." She said softly, almost a whisper.  
"You're telling me."  
"No, not the monsters. There is something wrong with the town. It guides you."  
"I don't understand."  
"The town gives you clues. Follow them, and you may get out of here. I'm trying, too."  
"What kind of clues?" I said doubtedly.  
"You'll know when you see them."  
"Are you telling me the town is what's wrong? Not those things?"  
"I think the town created the monsters. I think the town is... testing us."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. She was speaking in riddles, riddles I didn't have time to solve.  
"The town is testing us, but not only with the monsters. You'll start seeing even weirder things. You'll want to think you are going insane, but you aren't. Just keep following the path laid out for you."  
"Path? Why don't we just leave? Take a boat over the lake or something?"  
"You don't understand. The town has rules. Break them, and you'll pay."

"What rules?!"

"Just follow your path, and you'll get out. Where did you come in?"

"Around Main Street."

"Then I suggest you start there. Look for anything weird, a note, a drawing, a message. Something."

"Alright then." I decided I had no other choice.

"Take this." She said. She reached behind the bed and pulled out a crowbar. She walked over and handed it to him. "It'll replace that crappy knife. Save your gun for the big guy."

"The big guy? Who's he?"

She chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Thanks. By the way, I never got your name."

"Carly."

"Well then, you have a walkie-talkie?"

"Yes."

"Use channel 5 to contact me if you see Kim, okay?"

"Is that your girl?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I'll keep a lookout."

I left the room satisfied and disappointed at the same time. All that stuff about the town testing me... Could it be true? And if it was, what was the reward? Freedom? Death? Kim?

I shrugged and left the apartments the way I had come, ready to retrace my steps through Silent Hill.


	4. The Girl in the Alley

Damnit. Each and every one of them had left him. Jeff walked as quickly as he could, not daring to run and make noise. He knew what the shadows around the corners were. He'd seen other shadows, too. Big things that looked like bugs, but liked the sewers. Little things around walls. He could have sworn the graffiti itself was watching him. He had no idea where he was - no idea where the others had gone. He felt heavy, tight, short breathed. He was panicked, in shock. But something inside him knew that he didn't have time to lie down and whimper. He needed somewhere safe. If Jeff had learned anything from the counseling he had taken when he was younger, he needed to talk about it. But Liu wasn't here. Nothing was here except death and monsters. He needed to get out.

Jeff had walked the length of the street, taken turns, and kept walking. He didn't dare stop. The second he stopped, the second he would look like Chuck, whose image was burned against Jeff's eyes. Jeff couldn't really make out any landmarks through the fog, only street signs that he read while walking. He knew that if he kept going, he would run into a couple of apartment buildings, assuming he stayed on...Katz street? The fog obscured even the signs he passed. He was just passing a cafe when he heard a voice

"Jeff, get out of the street!" Jeff turned, to see a familiar looking girl. No, he hadn't seen her before. Despite himself and the situation, he stopped and stared. The girl had long, auburn hair and piercing brown eyes, with a figure that Jeff had never seen on a real girl. Literally breathtaking. She ushered him over again, and he finally snapped back to the twisted reality he was in. He hurried into the alley beside the cafe she was standing near.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked in a hushed voice, wary of anything else in the alleyway beside them. They were alone. He still had a hand in his backpocket on the knife he had taken.

"Call me Alyssa, Jeff" She answered. Jeff couldn't help but think it was a pretty name. Why was she so distracting? Jeff already had a girlfriend back home anyway. But still...What was wrong?

"How do you know my name, Alyssa?"

"You were in trouble out there Jeff. I just saved your life." She avoided the question.

"What's going on here?" Jeff asked again. She dodged the question like a pro once more.

"I want you to come with me, Jeff." That's right. He needed to go with her.

"Of course I'll come with you." Jeff didn't know where this was coming from. He didn't seem to have control. He was walking with her into the alleyway, the street disappearing. He felt light-headed, oxygen deprived. It seemed to get worse the farther he was from her. She smiled at him as they walked into a back alley, and he felt the feelings fade. He moved closer, feeling better. The feelings of suspicion were fading with his senses. He was being lured in by something he could no longer understand. Alyssa stopped them in a intersection between two alleys. With the fog this thick, they could no longer be seen from the road. She turned to face him, and only a foot away, Jeff felt the last of his senses go. She placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned herself against the wall. Jeff did as she ushered him to do. Everything was all blurry...but she seemed to be real. The only real thing.

"I want you to love me, Jeff. Love me forever..." Jeff's eyes rolled back into his head.

"I promise I'll love you forever..." Her hands wrapped themselves around the back of his neck, slowly pulling him closer. One hand slid down his back, further and further. Finally it stopped, below his waist. On the hilt of the knife in his back pocket. Her next smile revealed a set of razor-like teeth.

"Go to sleep, Jeff..." Jeff's eyes shot open. Only one person called him that. And this Alyssa wasn't her. He didn't know her. He realized her hand was on his knife. And the alley was full of bodies.

"Wrong move, bitch." With a sudden movement Jeff himself hadn't quite expected, he closed his hands from her shoulders to her neck, turning and throwing her against the opposite wall of the alley, slamming her head into the wall. It wasn't a she. It wasn't even named Alyssa. It was just another monster - a wolf in sheep's clothing - a Marauder. The thing bared its teeth, Jeff's knife in its hands. He realized he didn't care. Didn't care it was ready to kill him. He was done. Tired of constantly being tricked, ordered around, left alone, anywhere. Well, he had a surprise for this place, then. He wasn't going to lay down and die.

The Marauder, as he had called it, dove for him, the blade held straight out in a lunge to stab him. Jeff wasn't some martial arts master. Far from it. All he knew was how to protect himself. He decided that for this place, he could afford to do a bit more. Jeff stepped to the side, allowing the knife to strike the wall with little effect besides jarring it from her grasp. Jeff didn't waste anytime on the she-demon, and lashed out with a vicious kick to the side of its knee. There was a sickening crack, as the bone, human or not, snapped. The Marauder screeched an inhuman cry of pain, standing awkwardly on one leg, the other dragging limply at its side. Jeff backed up a few steps - baiting the wounded creature to move, hurt itself further. He had forgotten about the bodies. He stumbled and tripped, landing face to face with a man whose face had been bitten away by sharp teeth. The smell. The smell hit Jeff just as abruptly as the ground did, causing what little food he had in him to come racing up, and out onto the ground. Jeff was unable to get a hold of himself in time to defend. He was tackled to the ground by the crippled monster, the knife flailing near his head, razor teeth closing in on his neck...

Something disconnected inside Jeff, the feeling that told you what was right and wrong, the feeling that told you that you were in danger; going to die. All he knew was to survive. In a fit of strength, Jeff slammed a fist into the stomach of his attacker. The monster clearly wasn't human, and showed no signs of stopping. Two could play at that. Jeff struck again - harder, and found that the creatures stomach gave just a bit more than it did before - slowed it down just a small bit. Again and again, he launched blow after blow, until he finally heard a sickening tear, followed by the immediate retreat of the Marauder on top of him. Jeff crawled back against a wall, panting for breath, and took a look at the hand he had attacked with. He was holding something in his fist. He felt his lunch ride up his throat, as his discarded the malformed stomach.

The creature was far from dead, Jeff realized in horror. What did it take to kill these things? Jeff backed away quickly, trying to distance himself. No. He was trying to run. How long was he going to run? Jeff stopped crawling, and worked his way to a crouch, ignoring the pain that echoed through his exhausted body. He was going to kill it. He had ripped out it's stomach - he might as well finish it before - before it finished him. The monster stood, hissing and growling much differently than the sweet words before. Jeff snarled right back, waiting for it to come at him, make the first move. It did.

Jeff remembered the blow he had dealt to its knee, and used it to his advantage. He swept his foot, tripping the monster brutally to the ground. Jeff did the only thing he could think of. He raised his foot, and stomped down as hard as he could on the side of its temple. A sickening crack, the feeling of a skull caving in slightly. But it was still alive. Jeff raised his foot again, stomping down again and again, with the same mindless frenzy he had been in when he assaulted its stomach. Until he finally heard a sound that was easily the most disturbing thing he would ever hear - the sound of his foot crushing and splattering skull and brain matter all over the ground. Jeff fell back in a sitting position, panting heavily as the monster finally stayed dead. And he realized what he had done to it. He saw its stomach - its head - and finally lost the lunch he had been holding onto so dearly.

Jeff wiped the last of the vomit off his chin as he exited the alley, his knife returned to his back pocket. He needed to get out of here. This place was doing more than just trying to kill him. It was messing with his mind - and he needed help badly. Almost terrified of what he was about to see, Jeff took a look at his reflection in the cafe glass. His white hoodie was covered in gore, his chin still stained from the contents of his stomach. His eyes seemed to stare off into the distance. Jeff looked like shit. Felt like it, too. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, dragging his hands down his blood splattered face.

What the hell's happening to me?

Jeff tried to begin up the road, when he was halted a short way by a shadow passing by him through the center of the road. Jeff moved to the sidewalk and froze. This person moved like a human, and didn't call out to Jeff like the other, Alyssa, had. He was human, whoever it was. They were also armed with a handgun. Jeff didn't make a sound; move a muscle, afraid of the slightest chance he may be fired at. But the shadow pressed on, apparently not wanting to waste the ammo to kill him. Jeff didn't complain as the figure disappeared down Main street. He continued up the street, where the shadow had come from. He ended up in front of two apartment buildings, each with a name that eluded him. He briefly thought about whether or not he could look for supplies in either of them, when a brief movement caught the corner of his eye. He looked - and saw a girl. A pale girl, with long dark hair. A human girl. Jeff waved excitedly, unfortunately forgetting he had a grip on the knife with that hand. He watched as the girl backed from the windowsill, frightened. With a sigh of exasperation, he put it away, and tried again. But he was too late. The girl had already left the windowsill. Cursing under his breath in frustration, he began to walk to the door when he heard a voice shouting his name.

"Jeff!? Is that you?" Jeff turned, his name triggering his hand to latch onto the handle of the knife. He turned, his name a taboo in his own mind. It was Kate. Or... was it? The first thing she had called was his name... He stared back to the window, and saw that no one was there. How much was he imagining? He panicked, as Kate ran towards him, an open expression of worry on her face. Jeff reacted without thinking - and slammed the hilt of the knife against her incoming forehead. Kate collapsed at his feet, blood accumulating around the minor wound he had inflicted. He heard a scream, an ear-splitting, blood-curdling, horrifying scream. He looked up in horror, and saw the pale girl from before, staring horrified at him. Had he been wrong? Was this a person? Were they both monsters? Jeff dropped to a knee, clutching his confused, hurting head in pain. He needed to know. He needed to make sure. He scooped Kate onto his shoulders, grunting with the effort. The cafe. He could take her to the cafe. Then he could decide what he was going to do.


End file.
